Haiji Towa
Haiji Towa (塔和 灰慈 Tōwa Haiji) jest postacią występującą w Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. Haiji jest liderem the Resistance, sekretnej bazy dorosłych, chciał stanąć przeciwko Wojownikom Nadziei i Monokuma Kids. Wygląd Haiji ma długie, rozczochrane czarne włosy i lawendowe oczy. Nosi zapiętą na guziki koszule ozdobioną wzorem czerwonej róży, z czarno-czerwoną kurtką z kapturem z beżowym futrem, oraz podarte czarne spodnie. Haiji'ego prawe przedramię i dłoń są całkowicie pokryte odlewem ortopedycznym, prawdopodobnie od obrażeń odniesionych podczas bitwy z armią Monokumy. Osobowość Haiji jest celowy i obliczeniowy, mimo że inni mogą nazywać go tchórzliwym. Jest bardzo paranoiczny w stosunku do kryjówki the Resistance, nie pozwalając innym opuścić tego miejsca. Twierdzi że sie nie ukrywa, lecz po prostu czeka na odpowiednią okazję, mimo że później przyznaje że był po prostu tchórzem i twierdzi, że prawdopodobnie nie jest dobrym przywódcą. Jest raczej poważny, za każdym razem próbuje żartować z tego, że jest niezręczny i głupi dowcip o urazie Nagisy chwilę po rzekomej śmierci dziecka. Jest to również sugeruje że jest obraźliwym starszym bratem w kierunku do jego przyrodniej siostry. Ze względu na jego silną nienawiść do dzieci, nie obchodzi go ich bezpieczeństwo, wierząc że po prostu spowodują więcej zniszczeń, jeśli pozostaną przy życiu. Chociaż ma silną nienawiść do dzieci, jest także samozwańczym loliconem ''który woli, ciche dziewczyny niż głośne, starsze dziewczyny. Wspomina, że woli, aby dziewczyny były tak młode, jak to tylko możliwe i w książke o sztuceto sugerowało, że by znalazł Kotoko Utsugi seksualnie atrakcyjnie gdyby jej osobowość była lepsza.Wydaje się, że próbuje to wykorzystać, aby udowodnić Komaru i Toko że im by nic nie zrobił, ponieważ są dla niego trochę za stare. Ma silny uraz do Wojowników Nadzieji, szczególnie ich przywódczyni, Monaca Towa, za spowodowanie chaosu w mieście. On również mocno nie lubi Future Foundation i wszystko, co z tym związane. Wydaje się, że trochę żałuje nieetycznych działań Grupy Towa w następstwie do the Tragedy, głównie z powodu problemów, które spowodował dla siebie i swojego ojca. Zarówno on jak i jego ojciec wydają się głównie obwiniać Monacę i Junko, zamiast brać odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny. W miarę rozwoju opowieści Haiji staje się coraz bardziej fanatyczny i ma obsesję na punkcie pokonania Warriors of Hope, bez względu na koszty. Składa całą swoją wiarę do Big Bang Monokumy, mając nadzieję, że może odwrócić losy wojny na swoją korzyść. Coraz bardziej agresywny, a nawet gwałtowny, pragnie zabić dzieci, nawet jeśli poddano je praniu mózgu. On również atakuje fizycznie Toko i jest gotów zranić ją bardziej, ale zostaje zatrzymany. W końcu wydaje się, że łamie się mentalnie i staje się apatyczny, bez emocji twierdząc, że nie troszczy się już o nadzieję ani rozpacz. Historia Przed tragedią Haiji był pierworodnym dzieckiem Tokuichi Towa i jego matki. Był następnym w kolejce do kierowania Towa City. Monaca, młodsza przyrodnia siostra Haiji, urodziła się niechcianym dzieckiem. Matka Monaci porzuciła dziecko wkrótce po jej urodzeniu. Tokuichi pomyślał o tym, żeby dać ją do sierocińca, ale zamiast tego zabrał ją do swojej rodziny. Jednak Monaca zawsze była niechciana i wszyscy wokół czuli się nieswojo. Za każdym razem, gdy Monaca uśmiechała się lub żartowała, pozostali patrzyli na nią chłodno, jakby nie zasłużyła na śmiech. Za każdym razem, gdy się odzywała, wszystcy zamilkli. Haiji myślał o niej tylko jako o cudzoziemcach i pomyłce ojca, a nie o rodzinie. Wszystko, co Monaca zrobiła, sprawiło że Haiji poczuł się źle, i nienawidził gdy Monaca nazwała go swoim starszym bratem. Miał złe przeczucia o niej i był pewien, że Monaca zniszczy ''jego rodzinę. Sugeruje się, że Monaca została fizycznie wykorzystana przez swoją rodzinę i pewnego razu udawała, że jest ciężko ranna. Zaczęła udawać, że jest paraplegiczka, ponieważ w końcu została potraktowana z pewną życzliwością i mogła mieć większą kontrolę nad ludźmi. Wierząc, że to spowodowało że jej ojciec i brat żałowali jej. Mimo to Monaca została szefową działu robotyki Towa Group dzięki swojej genialnej inteligencji, przewyższając Haiji. Haiji był najprawdopodobniej bardzo zgorzkniały. Monaca została później wpływem Junko Enoshimy i pomógła Junko Enoshimie w masowej produkcji jednostek Monokum za pomocą jej pozycji jako przedstawiciela grupy Towa. Okłamała ojca, brata i innych dorosłych, aby wyprodukować Monokumy, mówiąc im, że chce stworzyć futurystyczne roboty, które mogą być pomocnikami domowymi i pracownikami służb ratowniczych. Ze względu na jej rozłąkę z rodziną i jej geniuszem, jej rodzina postanowiła dać jej przestrzeń do robienia tego, co chciała, o ile przynosiła zyski firmie i nie zagłębiała się zbytnio w jej plany. Podczas tragedii Monokumy były używane jako maszyny do zabijania podczas Tragedii. Później Tokuichi został szantażowany przez Monace do masowej produkcji Monokum. W końcu grupa Towa skończyła pracowaniem dla obu stron - potajemnie budują Monokumy i sprzedają broń przeciwko nim. Ojciec Haiji stał się skorumpowany i entuzjastycznie wspierał Junko Enoshimę, Ostateczną rozpacz i tragedię, z powodu pieniędzy, honoru i ochrony, które uzyskał w rezultacie. Haiji wydawał się nieświadomy o zmianie ojca i czuł, że Grupa Towa nie ma innego wyboru, jak tylko być posłuszną. Obawiał się, że jego rodzina zostanie odrzucona i wyginę, jeśli prawda zostanie ujawniona. Obawiał się, że Grupa Towa stanie się wrogami zarówno przy pomocy Ostatecznej rozpaczy, jak i Fundacja Przyszłości. Po śmierci Junko, Tokuichi zakończył sojusz z Ostatecznej rozpaczy i został pobity na śmierć przez grupę Monokum pod poleceniem Monaci. Stało się to tuż przed oczami Haiji'ego i ledwo udało mu się uciec. Zirytowany i rozgniewany postanowił zniszczyć wszystkie Monokumy. Po wybuchu rewolucji dziecięcej, Haiji stracił rękę przez Monokume i stał się przywódcą ruchu oporu dorosłych, który ukrył się pod ziemią w kanałach od Wojowników Nadziei. Stracił wszystko, w tym Towa Group, a nawet Towa City ze względu na dzieci. Twierdził, że czeka na okazję do walki, ale tak naprawdę po prostu się poddał i nie miał nadziei na przeżycie. Stał się coraz bardziej paranoidalny i upewnił się, że nikt nie opuści bazy. Miał szacunek dla Shirokumy, całkowicie białego Monokumy, który uratował i przyprowadził do niego dorosłych. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Rozdział 2 - Legend of the Revolution Haiji spotkał się z Komaru Naegi i Toko Fukawą w pokoju konferencyjnym w tajnej bazie dorosłych, twierdząc, że tak naprawdę nie wiedział o aktualnej sytuacji Towa City. Komaru zaniepokoiła się, gdy nagle przypomniała sobie o zaginionych rodzicach i zapytała Haiji, czy wie, jak uciec z miasta. Haiji powiedział jej, że wszystkie drogi na zewnątrz są całkowicie zablokowane, a opaska Komaru wybuchnie, jeśli kiedykolwiek spróbuje opuścić miasto. Komaru rozpaczliwie zapytała, czy uda jej się jakoś pozbyć opaski, ale nawet Haiji i Shirokuma nie wiedzieli jak to zrobić. Haiji poradził, że najlepszym posunięciem jest pozostanie w spokoju. Toko zapytałą, dlaczego ruch oporu nie próbował walczyć z dzieciakami, ale Haiji upierał się, że gdyby próbowali, byłoby to samobójstwem. Toko nazwała go tchórzem, ale twierdził, że czekał tylko na okazję do ataku. Kiedy Komaru poczuła, że surowość Toko posuwa się zbyt daleko, Toko wyznała, że również rozmawia z Komaru i zaczęła ją krytykować, bo tylko wymyślała wymówki, zamiast walczyć. Później Toko domyślała się, że technologia Fundacji Przyszłości może pozbyć się opaski. Kiedy Toko została ujawniona jako członek Fundacji Przyszłości, Haiji nagle się rozgniewał i nakazał Komaru i Toko aby wyjść z tajnej bazy, ponieważ odmówił współpracy z organizacją. Haiji następnie opuścił dziewczyny i Shirokumę. Chociaż na początku był wrogi, zyskał trochę nadziei po spotkaniu z Komaru i Toko. Rozdział 3 - Cute Girl's Battlefield Haiji pojawił się ponownie w rozdziale 3, gdzie on i pozostali dorośli byli na spotkaniu w sekretnej bazie sali konferencyjnej. Shirokuma przywiózł Komaru i Toko, którzy powrócili z Towa City po komunikowaniu się z Fundacją Przyszłości. Haiji był zaskoczony i zirytowany pojawieniem się Komaru i Toko, ale Shirokuma powiedział mu, że muszą pracować razem w takich chwilach. Shirokuma powiedział, że ma plan postępowania z dziećmi, który jest natychmiast odrzucony przez dorosłych. Komaru próbowała wspierać Shirokumę, ale Toko przypomniała mu, że dzieci nie mają litości, nawet w stosunku do własnej rodziny, jak dowiedziały się podczas walki z Masaru. Haiji nalegał, aby czekali na dobrą okazję do ataku. Toko, która po raz kolejny była przeciwnya ideałowi bycia liderem, kłóciła się z nim. Komaru również zgodziła się z Haiji, mówiąc, że Toko nie zrozumiała tego uczucia, twierdząc, że jest słabą osobą. Zanim wszystko się rozgrzało, do sali konferencyjnej wtargnął dorosły i oznajmił, że jednostki Monokum już zaczęły atakować tajną bazę i mordować dorosłych. Kiedy Toko i Komaru podążyły za Haiji i innymi, aby uciec, Shirokuma błagał ich, aby ochronili wszystkich. Komaru i Toko zgodzili się podjąć działania i udało im się zniszczyć jednostki Monokum. Haiji zbliżył się do nich później, obwiniając ich za przyczynę tej masakry. Następnie kazał dorosłym schwytać Komaru i Toko i umieścić je w dwóch osobnych celach. Rozdział 4 - The Way We Live Aby uwolnić zakładnika Fundacji Przyszłości, Byakuya Togami, Komaru i Toko, którzy wcześniej uciekli ze swoich cel, planowali wrócić do tajnej bazy dorosłych, aby przekonać Shirokumę, Haiji i dorosłych, aby wsparli ich w powstrzymaniu zamieszek spowodowanych przez Wojowników Nadziei. Haiji zbliżył się do Komaru i Toko, gdy odzyskali świadomość po tym, jak zobaczyli poświęcenie Shirokumy, eksplodując, by zablokować drogę Monokum do tajnej bazy. Haiji przyznał, że wysiłki Komaru i Toko udowodniły, że nie są szpiegami. Dorośli donieśli Haiji, że zbliżają się do śmierci z powodu Monokumy, który zamierzał ich zmasakrować przed głównym wejściem. Komaru, z nowym duchem, po tym, jak zobaczyła ofiarę Shirokumy, podchodzi do radiowozu i robi z niej *mężną serdeczną mowę, by zgromadzić dorosłych. Niektórzy z dorosłych byli zainspirowani mową Komaru, a jeden z nich przyniósł pozostałą głowę Shirokumy, która zaskakująco gratulowała Komaru i Toko. Wyjaśnił, że jego chip AI znajduje się w jego głowie, aby mógł żyć. Haiji, który już wszystko przygotował, powiedział Komaru i Toko, aby wydostali się z tajnej bazy Resistance i udać się do miejsca, w którym ukryta została jego "karta atutowa". Haiji kazał Komaru przygotować się, ponieważ będą jeździć motocyklem do miejsca, w którym ukryta jest karta atutowa Haiji. Wszyscy trzej weszli do skomplikowanej windy do ukrytego miejsca, w którym znajduje się tajna fabryka Grupy Towa, gdzie wejście było ograniczone tylko do najwyższych kierowników. Haiji zawahał się, aby najpierw przyjechać do tego miejsca, ponieważ korzystali z Monokum do pilnowania tajnej fabryki. Nie można było skontaktować się z biurem kontrolnym, ponieważ Tragedia i Haiji uważali, że Monokumy w środku mają przerwane funkcje kontrolne, aby go zaatakować. Karta atutowa została ukryta głęboko w tajnej fabryce, a cała trójka musiała wziąć windę na dolne piętro. Po przybyciu na trzecie piętro bazowe, trzej stwierdzili, że windy nie można zbliżyć się ze względu na stałe lasery. Komaru, Toko i Haiji przenieśli się do pokoju zarządzania, aby wprowadzić hasło i wyłączyć lasery, ale w pokoju robotnik, który znał hasło, został zabity przez Strażnika Monokume. Po złamaniu hasła trójka w końcu dotarła na najniższy poziom. Karta atutowa została ujawniona jako Big Bang Monokuma który był ogromną Monokumą, tajną bronią zbudowaną przez Grupę Towa w celu obrony miasta. Toko wystraszyło się, pytając dlaczego Towa Group produkuje Monokumy w tajnej fabryce. Haiji wyjaśnił, że Monokumy zostały po raz pierwszy przedstawione jako Robot Pokojowy. Podczas rozmowy, robot Nagisy Shingetsu niespodziewanie włamał się, by zniszczyć Big Bang Monokume. W końcu Komaru i Toko byli w stanie poważnie uszkodzić robota, powodując, że jego części wyginają się jeden po drugim, aż lewe ramię opadło i zmiażdżyło Nagise. Haiji był wreszcie w stanie aktywować Big Bang Monokuma i rozpoczął kontratak na dzieciach. Rozdział 5 - Absolute Despair Girl W kulminacyjnym momencie konfliktu, osobiście pilotował Big Bang Monokumę, jako czołówękę ostrzału oporu przeciwko Wojownikom Nadziei. Gdy jednak dotarli do Wieży Towa, Haiji porzucił maszynę i zaczął wędrować po wieży w poszukiwaniu swojej młodszej siostry. Po drodze spotkał się z Komaru i Toko i powiedział im, że muszą użyć martwego ojca, by przejść przez biometryczną blokadę zakazującą ich drogi. Po pokonaniu Monaci w bitwie z bohaterkami, Haiji przybył i zachęcił Komaru do zniszczenia kontrolera Monokume, który wyłączałby wszystkie pozostałe jednostki Monokum. Szybko się zmartwił, gdy Komaru wielokrotnie się wahała, brutalnie zmuszając Monacę do ujawnienia swojej roli w rozpoczynaniu Tragedii i wspomaganiu Ostatecznej Rozpaczy poprzez produkcję wojsk Jednostek Monokuma. Komaru pozostała niepewna, Haiji zmienił taktykę i błagał ją, nazywając ją iskrą, która zmotywowała Ruch Oporu do zajęcia stanowiska przeciw wrogom. Niestety, to tylko pogłębiło wątpliwości Komaru, ponieważ miała zastrzeżenia co do coraz bardziej brutalnej długości na jaką dorośli byli gotowi podjąć walkę o Towa City. Początkowo odrzucił twierdzenie Monaci, że zniszczenie kontrolera zabiłoby Monokuma Kids przez detonację ich hełmów, twierdząc, że przywódca Wojowników Nadzieji po prostu próbuje zachować swoje siły, ale ostatecznie przyznał, że nie obchodziło go już, czy dzieci umrą, oznaczało, że wojna się skończy. W końcu igłowanie Haiji pomogł pokonać Komaru, zmuszając Toko do interwencji, zanim zdruzgotała kontrolera Monacę w rozpaczy. Haiji wściekle zaatakował Toko, mając nadzieję na same złamanie kontrolera, aby następnie być zaatakowanym przez Kotoko Utsugi, która odwróciła się przeciwko Monaci po odkryciu jej prawdziwego planu. Bój został zerwany, gdy przybył Big Bang Monokuma, po tym jak został porwany przez Shirokumę, by całkowicie zniszczyć Wieżę Towa. Pomimo przerażenia i oszołomienia, że jego ostateczna broń została zarekwirowana, Haiji uciekł ze wszystkimi innymi (z wyjątkiem Monaci) i ukrył się, podczas gdy Komaru i Toko walczyli z maszyną. Następstwa Po zniszczeniu Big Bang Monokumy, Haiji został oszołomiony i zrozpaczony. Pozostał w tym stanie, kontynuując wojnę z miastem, ale nie jest jasne, czy zachował pozycję lidera ruchu oporu. es:Haiji Towa fr:Haiji Towa en:Haiji Towa Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa AE